


‘Dean Winchester and the trouble with books’ or ‘some things are better served cold’

by winchestergirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-17
Updated: 2007-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchestergirl/pseuds/winchestergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:Dean's a sneaky bastard....but Sammy is sneakier!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	‘Dean Winchester and the trouble with books’ or ‘some things are better served cold’

Dean knows he should have never messed around with the books at Bobby’s, and he should’ve never recited Latin aloud in front of those same books either. You’d think he’d have learned that by now, what with his upbringing as a hunter and all. Nope not Dean. Now Dean’s standing there in the middle of Bobby’s living room… well he was there. Now even he isn’t sure if he’s there anymore.

After the shock wears off, a sense of mischief sets in. Dean grins and decides to have a little fun with it. Bobby walks back into the room; and Dean can see Bobby looking around trying to find him.

“Dean?” Bobby calls as he looks around; not seeing Dean anywhere he continues out towards the yard.

Unseen by Bobby, Dean smirks as he goes in search of Sammy. He knows he won’t have to look far. He’ll have his nose in another of Bobby’s books, Dean’s sure of it.

He’s right as usual. He’s just that awesome. Sam‘s at the kitchen table reading some dead writer’s grimoire. He softly approaches Sam from behind and licks a stripe along Sam’s neck.

Startled … and slightly creeped out Sam looks around for the source of the moisture on his neck. Dean grins. This stealthy invisibility shit is fun. He backs away as Sam slides his chair away from the table and towards Dean. As the chair stops, Dean moves forwards again, moving in for the kill. He approaches Sam quietly and slides his hand down Sam’s back, beneath his waistband and into his boxers lightly tracing his finger down the cleft of Sam’s ass. He no sooner does that, and Sammy leaps into the air, shocked by the pleasurable stirrings that the unseen touch had caused.

“What THE FUCK?” Sam screams; yes he actually screams and Dean finds it hard to keep the laughter inside. “Dean? Where are you and what the fuck is going on?” Dean is nowhere to be seen and even though that should be proof to any normal person that Dean had nothing to do with this turn of events, Sam knows better. In fact even though he can’t see Dean, he knows Dean is behind what’s happening. In fact he’s willing to bet he read aloud from one of Bobby’s books. He knows Dean never really paid much attention to how dangerous the books could be, preferring to concentrate on the more alive aspects of their hunts. If the finger along his ass was any indication he was having a little fun at Sam’s expense too.

Bobby runs back into the kitchen at the sound of Sam’s yelp. “What? What’s wrong? Y'alright?Where’s Dean?”

Dean chooses now to move up behind Sam and place his arms around his brother’s waist. He slides his right hand down to rub softly over Sam’s cock, causing Sam’s jeans to become uncomfortably tighter as Sam’s cock refuses to listen to the commands from his brain. Dean is enjoying this more than he thought he would as he whispers softly in Sam’s ear. “Tell him everything’s fine Sam. “

Sam’s pulse is racing, his brain barely supplying coherent thought as Dean again cups his cock in his hand, and gives a gentle squeeze. “Now Sammy”

Sam swallows, his voice a little strained as he says “Yeah everything’s great.” Dean continues to palm him though his jeans and kiss his neck. He tries to slap Dean away from behind him, as he does Bobby gives him a quizzical look. “You OK Sam? You’re lookin’ kinda flushed.”

“Yeah---” Sam says as Dean starts to fumble with his button on his jeans, “I just…I just …I gotta go upstairs for a minute. I think I just had an idea as to where Dean went.” He pulls away from Dean and races upstairs .He has no doubts that Dean will follow him. He’s obviously having too much fun not to.

“O…Oh okay,” Bobby says, as he watches Sam run upstairs. He shakes his head as he walks away. That boy was suffering from a prank Dean was pulling, he was sure of it.

Sam storms into the room he shares with Dean and turns around trying to find any indication of where his brother might be standing. It’s a little hard to yell at someone when technically they aren’t there …but are at the same time. All this is beginning to do Sam’s head in. “Dean what the fuck! You spoke Latin in front of the books didn’t you? You know Dad told us NEVER to do that. Hell, Bobby told us too.”

Dean walks towards Sam, capturing his mouth in a deep kiss, as his hands undo the fly on Sam’s jeans. Reaching in he palms Sam’s cock through the worn material of his boxers, before sliding inside them to grasp Sam’s shaft. Dean watches in astonishment as Sam’s cock seems to disappear as his hand moves along Sam’s length. “Dude. This is awesome.”

Dean presses Sam backwards towards the wall as he nips his way along Sam’s neck, his free hand shoving up the shirt that is currently stopping him from taking his explorations further. “This ain't gonna work Sammy. Bed. Now.”

Dean rips Sam’s shirt up and over his head before sending him reeling back onto the bed. Dean’s nipping his way across Sam’s chest, tiny bites just to redden the skin and show Sam he is in control. Well… sort of. Okay so he wasn’t currently in control of his visibility… but he's going to have some fun with Sammy. He drags Sam’s jeans off down his legs before removing his own clothes as fast as he can.

He slowly makes his way down Sam’s body, sucking on a nipple before giving it a little nip, and then moving lower. He is circling Sam’s belly with the tip of his tongue, before he looks up to see if Sam's watching.

“Sam, hey Sammy, dude … you gotta see this. Look”

Sam opens his eyes to see Dean…well okay he doesn’t see him, but he does see the weirdest fucking thing. He knows it is Dean, but what he sees makes his eyes widen just a little bit more in surprise than is normal. His cock is slowly disappearing. Not to say he is suffering the same problem as Dean, but Dean's slowly taking him into his mouth. As he does, Sam’s cock just… disappears. “Fuck! Dean. That is just so … so wrong,” he moans. Dean circles the head with his tongue, darting it into the slit before sliding back down on the cock in his mouth. Sam watches, transfixed and slightly disturbed at the same time.

“How often do you see a cock disappear like that Sammy huh? Isn’t this awesome!” Dean says as he pauses to watch Sam’s face. Satisfied with the blissed out look and the shuddering movements his brother is beginning to make Dean can tell he is close.”Want me to keep going Sammy? Bring you off just like this?”

Sam takes in a sharp breath as he tries to hold back. He wants Dean inside him. This is great. Really it is. But slightly disturbing at the same time. Really, what guy wants to see their cock disappear, even if it is only while your brother is giving you the best head you have ever had in your life. “No.” Sam manages to say as another shudder lets him know that he has to get Dean in him NOW before he comes. “Fuck me. Fuck me NOW DEAN!”

Dean; never one to ignore a request as eloquent as that, releases Sam with a soft pop, and reaches over to the nightstand for a condom and the lube. “Thought you’d last a little longer than this Sammy,” he chuckles “gotta say I’m a little disappointed.” he snarks as he rolls on a glow in the dark condom, he squirts more lube into his hand before running it along his shaft.

“Shut up and fuck me Dean,”Sam groans as Dean begins to push against him, and now that's almost as disturbing as his cock disappearing. Sam is watching Dean’s cock as it enters him in all its glowing glory. Suddenly his brain decides it can’t take this anymore and checks out. Sam is left a bundle of senseless sensations as Dean fucks him, the shudders and mind blowing orgasm as Sam comes the only way that Sam has to prove he isn’t dead and on the way to heaven. Dean comes just moments after Sam. He pulls off the condom and tosses it into the wastebasket as Sam looks up to see Dean slowly materializing before his eyes.  
“Dude…” Sam says breathlessly. “I can see you again.”

Dean looks down to see his body slowly becoming visible again. All but one part. One major part.

“WHAT THE FUCK SAM?!!” Dean yells. “Where is it? Why can’t I see it?”

Sam has to stifle a grin that's threatening to become a full on smirk and belly laugh at the expression on Deans face. “Maybe ‘cause it was the one part of you that was covered when we … you know…”

“If you can’t say it dude, we won’t do it.” Dean‘s getting worried Sam notes; he hears the panic in Dean’s voice.

Sam takes pity on him and decides to give the guy a break. After all his cock was still invisible. “Maybe we just need to do it again Dean. Only this time, I’m top.”

Dean nods as he lays down and actually snuggles into Sam. Sam begins to kiss his way along Dean’s chest, before he adds a few marks of his own to the blank canvas that is Dean’s body. He really shouldn’t have left that book out for Dean, Sam thinks with a chuckle. The spell Dean read should wear off by the end of the night. But at least he’d finally gotten Dean back for the ‘Nair in the shampoo’ incident.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:the speaking Latin in front of the books reference is shamelessly stolen from the scene where Xander reads Latin aloud from a book on Buffy and sets it on fire(?) and Giles says to him something like "Don't read Latin in front of the books, Xander." It sort of struck me as something Dean would do too...lol and YES! I am a terrible fan for not remembering the exact quote... but hey!! Buffy has been off air for years now... and yes you will be able to tell it was unbeta'd ... but I was too impatient.. so ..well too bad ..lol hoped you liked it anyway....


End file.
